You Can't Stop Desire
by gaysanatomy
Summary: Eliza Minnick was a know-it-all, plain and simple. She walks around like she owns the place. There's no way I could see myself falling for the arrogant new attending who everyone else loved to hate, right? I didn't expect to feel this way. I didn't try to, but it happened. Rated M for smut. Lots of fluff to come.
1. Chapter 1

It had been another long day at the hospital. Arizona had just finished changing out of her scrubs in the attendings lounge and was ready to head home and shut down for the rest of the night. Her car was in the repair shop after it broke down on the drive to the hospital, and she'd had to walk the remaining four blocks to the hospital after having it towed to the shop. She was pretty sure she was the last of the attendings to head home for the night, and wasn't looking forward to taking an Uber home.

She burst through the doors leading to the hospital staff parking lot and took a second to enjoy the first dose of fresh air she'd had in hours after a long shift. Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She'd lost two patients that day and wanted nothing more than to shake off the heartache, but with the attachment that she felt to each of her patients it was hard.

Just as she was beginning to get lost in thought, she was interrupted by the sound of nearby music getting closer. Her eyes darted open, and she saw Eliza's car approaching, the passenger's side window rolled down.

"Hey stranger," the brunette said with a wink. She unlocked the doors and motioned to Arizona. "Get in."

Arizona sighed. "I really... I'm not in the mood."

"...for?" Eliza chuckled, a smirk on her face. "You're not a hooker. I'm offering you a _ride_ , silly. Just get in."

Arizona wasn't really in a position to say no since she was carless at the moment. As she got closer, she realized Eliza's radio was louder than she thought. She dropped into the passenger seat and looked over at Eliza.

"Tegan & Sara? You are so gay," Arizona smiled for the first time in hours.

"Hey!" Eliza laughed. "This is my favorite playlist. And yes, I am _very_ gay, and Tegan  & Sara just happens to be required listening material for most lesbians." She leaned in placed her hand under Arizona's chin and gently turned the blonde to face her. "Are you okay?"

Arizona knew if anyone had asked her that question today, it probably would've been enough to make her cry, but with Eliza, it was even harder not to break down. She fought the tears she felt building up inside her. "It was... a really shitty day."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eliza asked gently.

"Not really, not yet," Arizona answered.

Eliza leaned in closer to her, never breaking eye contact. Butterflies stirred in Arizona's stomach, and she realized the brunette was starting to make her nervous. "Let me make it better," she said softly, planting a kiss on her lips.

Arizona bit her lip, not wanting to say no to spending time with Eliza but also feeling utter exhaustion in every cell of her body.

"We don't have to go anywhere," Eliza assured her. "Just let me take you home and take care of you. Sound okay?" She asked as she put the car back in drive.

"I think I can deal with that," Arizona smiled as she reclined her seat back, her eyelids heavy with exhaustion. She took in the feeling of the brisk night air coming in through the windows as Eliza drove, singing quietly to herself as her playlist played through the speakers.

 _"You steal the air out of my lungs, you make me feel it..."_

Arizona opened her eyes and looked at the brunette next to her. She had noticed that Eliza was a completely different person outside of the hospital. Outside of Grey Sloan, Eliza seemed more vulnerable, more light-hearted, less "know-it-all," although Arizona had known for awhile that Eliza Minnick in fact did _not_ think she knew everything. She had learned long ago that Eliza wasn't the arrogant person that most of the attendings made her out to be. She remained silent as she admired the woman next to her, noticing the look of content on Eliza's face as she focused on the road and continued to sing to herself.

Time had passed as they continued to drive to their destination, and Arizona had gotten so lost in thought that she had almost forgotten she was staring as the brunette reached over to rest her hand on Arizona's leg and glanced over at her.

"I thought you were asleep," she chuckled. "Have you been staring at me this entire time?"

Arizona blushed. "Maybe," she teased. "You're so beautiful. And I love your voice."

"Stick with me and I'll sing to you any time you'd like," Eliza winked at the blonde, that contagious smile on her face.

The brunette took Arizona's hand in hers and pulled it towards her, kissing it and looking into the blonde's eyes. They had just pulled up to Eliza's rental house. "I'm kind of crazy about you," the brunette said to her, eagerly awaiting Arizona's response.

Arizona felt her heart skip a beat. "That's good, or else this could be pretty awkward." She leaned in closer to Eliza, pressing her lips against hers as she let her hands get tangled in the brunette's hair. She felt the kiss start to heat up and instantly became irritated by the space created between them by the center console and the confined space of the car.

Eliza broke the kiss, sensing Arizona's tension, turning to whisper into the blonde's ear. "Let's take this inside. I'll run you a hot bath and take you to bed and you can fall asleep in my arms."

"I can't think of anything better," Arizona smiled, giving her one final quick kiss before they got out of the car together and climbed the stairs up to Eliza's house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get in," Eliza told Arizona. "The water is perfect."

Arizona, already undressed, climbed into the jacuzzi style tub, leaning back and feeling completely at peace in that moment.

Eliza slipped slowly out of her scrubs, and pulled her hair out of the ponytail she had been wearing all day. She grabbed her brush and slowly worked through the tangles in her hair.

Arizona silently admired the woman in front of her. Her athletic body, her eyes shimmering in the light, her lips...

"Doctor Robbins," she was interrupted from her daydream.

"Yes?" Arizona blushed.

"I do believe you're staring," Eliza teased, slowly approaching the blonde. "See something you like?"

"God, just come here," the blonde responded, aching with need.

Eliza climbed into the jacuzzi, straddling Arizona as the warm water surrounded them.

"You know what I want?" Arizona whispered into the brunette's ear.

The brunette laughed nervously. "What?"

"You," the blonde responded, her eyes turning dark as she looked up at the woman in her arms.

"I'm yours," Eliza replied softly, leaning into Arizona.

"No," Arizona replied, her hand trailing slowly down Eliza's abdomen until she reached her clit. "I want you, Eliza Minnick," she circled gently around her clit.

"Fuck," Eliza sighed, cupping one of her breasts while her other arm rested on Arizona's shoulder, the women maintaining eye contact.

"I- I want you," Eliza replied shakily.

"Do you?" the blonde replied, snaking her other arm up till she grasped Eliza's neck.

Eliza let out a sharp sigh as Arizona's speed on her clit increased. "Fuck, yes," her voice cracked. She definitely wasn't used to seeing Arizona like this, but she was thoroughly enjoying it. "Fuck me Arizona."

"You're going to have to do better than that," the blonde replied, maintaining eye contact as she leaned forward to take one of Eliza's nipples into her mouth.

Eliza was having a hard time finding words as she thrusted into Arizona's fingers and felt herself becoming weak under Arizona's intense stare. The blonde swiftly stopped her fingers and returned her other hand to grasp Eliza's neck harder this time. "Doctor Minnick, I asked you a question," the blonde said sternly, her voice increasing in volume. "What do you want?"

"I- I want you inside of me. Make me come, Ari. Please, fuck."

"Mmm," the blonde sighed, picking up speed on the brunette's clit. "That's better. Look at me," she said, her hand still grasping Eliza's neck. Eliza looked down at the blonde, feeling Arizona's tight grip on her but seeing the adoration in her eyes and feeling safe in that moment. Arizona pulled her in closer to whisper in her ear.

"Here's what you're gonna do," she whispered. "You're gonna put both your hands on the wall, and you're gonna keep them there until you're screaming my name. You move, I stop. You can use everything else but your hands. You can scream, you can try to thrust into me to make yourself come faster, but you move your hands and I stop. Understand?" She asked firmly.

"Y-yes Arizona," Eliza whimpered, placing her hands against the wall, bringing herself closer to her.

"And by the way, you can try to thrust into me all you want, but it's not going to work," Arizona teased. "I decide when you come - got it?"

"Yes, baby," Eliza whimpered louder this time. She was used to being in charge and couldn't remember the last time a woman had made her feel like this.

"Good girl," Arizona smirked, kissing the brunette gently. "God, you're so beautiful," her hands cupped the brunette's breasts as she took a nipple into her mouth, and bit it sharply for a second.

Eliza gasped sharply, her back arching. Arizona laughed deviously under her breath, reveling in the sight before her. The dominant, stunning surgeon in front of her, coming undone and begging for more. She quickly brought her hand back down to Eliza's clit, returning to her earlier pace.

"Fuck," Eliza's hips bucked, and she was beginning to find it hard to maintain her composure.

Arizona smacked Eliza's ass, hard, causing the brunette to yell out, collapsing forward as her breasts hovered over Arizona, but the blonde relished in the moment, cupping them in her hand one at a time.

"Fuck, baby," Eliza moaned, pulling back but keeping her hands on the wall, not wanting to anger Arizona, although she knew she would've enjoyed the consequences. She continued to grind her hips against Arizona's hand. Arizona paused and slipped two fingers inside of her, her thumb circling Eliza's clit at the same speed.

"Don't you dare fucking come," Arizona demanded, maintaining eye contact with the stunning brunette as she rode her fingers. "Don't," and Eliza thought this command to be impossible given her current situation.

"Oh," Eliza whimpered, throwing her head back as Arizona watched in amusement. She pulled the brunette closer to her, kissing her neck before whispering in her ear again.

"How bad do you want it?" she teased.

"So bad," Eliza whimpered, her voice cracking with need. "Fuck, let me come, baby. Please," her moans filling the room.

Arizona felt like she could come just from the sight of Eliza coming undone. She didn't think she had ever adored someone more than the woman in front of her. She watched Eliza's body move in front of her, Eliza's hips grinding as she rode her fingers, her head thrown back, her breasts moving with the rhythm of her thrusts...

"Arizona," Eliza interrupted her, breathless. "I can't take this anymore, please let me come," she whimpered, nearly collapsing into the wall. "Please, baby."

Arizona picked up speed, grasping Eliza's neck hard. "Then look at me when you come, Doctor Minnick," she demanded, and Eliza looked down at her.

"Fuck," Eliza whimpered as Arizona's thrusts got even faster.

"That's my girl," Arizona whispered, making Eliza even weaker.

"Fuck," the brunette exhaled loudly, her moans filling the room. "Don't fucking stop, don't you dare fucking stop," she growled, grinding faster and faster as Arizona continued to thrust her fingers inside of her, her moans increasing in volume. This wasn't her first time with a woman, not by any means, but in that moment Arizona decided that this was definitely the hottest thing she'd ever seen.

Arizona let out a sinister laugh under her breath, looking up at the brunette. "Look at me," the blonde whispered, and Eliza looked down at her. "Come for me," she demanded, her fingers pumping even faster as they curled into the woman's g-spot, bringing Eliza over the edge.

"Fuck! Arizona, I'm coming, I'm coming," Eliza shouted, and she did, hard. Her hands flew from the wall, one digging into Arizona's shoulder and the other tangling in her own hair as she screamed in pleasure. In that moment, Arizona was glad that Eliza lived in a house instead of an apartment, or the neighbors would definitely be cursing them right about now. Arizona loosened her grip on Eliza's neck and placed her hands on Eliza's hips, pulling her in closer and gently placing kisses where her hand had just been.

"Fuck," Eliza sighed, collapsing onto Arizona's shoulder as she tried to regain her composure.

When she had recovered, she sat up to look back at the blonde. "That wasn't supposed to happen," Eliza laughed, still out of breath. "Fuck, you're the one who had the bad day." Their lips met as Eliza draped her arms over Arizona's shoulders.

"Oh don't worry," Arizona winked at her. "My day has been made."

Eliza blushed, relaxing into Arizona's arms. "I don't know who you think you are," she teased. "No woman has ever taken charge of me like that," the brunette chuckled.

Arizona let out a laugh, feeling proud of herself. "Guess there's a first for everything," she replied, their lips meeting again.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! All I can say is I hope you like rough sex or this probably wasn't your thing hahaha. I also thought it'd be an interesting twist since in most fics Eliza is the top, although I enjoy that too. ;) More to come later!


	3. Chapter 3

A few questions answered! This is not an AU - everything is the same as you're used to in the Grey's universe. :) In the show, it was pretty much implied that Arizona and Eliza slept together from them "carpooling" together that one time (in my opinion anyways), so this fic basically takes over from where we are right now on Grey's and where I could see their relationship going. This was all pretty much brought on by the severe lack of Ariliza scenes we've been getting these last few episodes, to kind of fill in the blanks. So that wasn't necessarily their first time sleeping together. Now, enjoy some fluff! And thank you for all the wonderful reviews - let me know what else you'd like to see :)

* * *

Eliza pulled a black sweatshirt over her head, complete with the black lace panties she was wearing. She looked at Arizona, who was standing in front of the bathroom mirror wiping away her make up.

Eliza came up behind her, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and resting her head on her shoulder, looking at her through the mirror. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," she said softly, kissing her neck.

Arizona snorted, a smile on her face. "How many girls have you said _that_ to today, smooth talker?"

Eliza turned the blonde around and lifted her up so she was sitting on the counter. "None," she responded, her tone more serious, her hands resting on the counter on either side of Arizona. "You're the only girl in all of Seattle who has my attention."

Eliza placed one hand under Arizona's chin and kissed her softly. "So..." Arizona trailed off after.

"So," the brunette repeated her, a mischievous smile on her face. "What is it, Doctor Robbins?" she said seductively, planting kisses along the blonde's neck.

Arizona didn't know exactly how to say it. She felt 16 again. She'd always kind of fallen into relationships, never really having to speak up to make things official. She'd also never met a woman who kept her on her toes and made her ridiculous amounts of nervous the way that Eliza Minnick did. They'd been sleeping together like this for over a month, and it had been several months since Eliza had started pursuing her aggressively.

"Earth to Arizona," Eliza said, looking into Arizona's eyes. "What is it, pretty girl?"

Arizona titled her head, her eyes squinted in contemplation. "What... what are we, exactly?"

Eliza chuckled, tilting her head as she leaned closer to Arizona. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand the question," she teased.

Arizona lightly kicked her from behind, scowling playfully at her. "You know what I mean," she replied.

"Well," Eliza replied, running her fingers through Arizona's hair. "I know that ever since I met you, I have no desire to be with anybody else."

Arizona smiled, her heart fluttering inside her chest. She wasn't new to this. Why did Eliza Minnick make her feel like she was living in a world of "firsts?"

"Arizona Robbins," Eliza interrupted her, still smiling at the blonde. "Are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

Arizona sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, I couldn't say it," she said, wide eyed. She paused, looking back at Eliza. "Yes," she answered. "I... I think I _am_."

Eliza just stared back at the blonde, giving her that same mischevious smile she'd given her when she first asked her out for drinks months ago.

"So?" Arizona asked nervously.

Eliza nudged the blonde and chuckled. "Told you I'd get ya," she said victoriously.

"Oh my god," Arizona laughed. "Shut up," she teased, pulling the other woman closer.

"Yes, Arizona," she whispered into her ear, planting kisses along the blonde's jaw line. "I will be your girlfriend," she responded, still chuckling at the other woman's nervousness.

"You don't have to be nervous around me, you know," she reassured Arizona. "I'm nothing special, and I _am_ your girlfriend."

Arizona smiled. Eliza never failed to put a smile on her face. "You _are_ special. I've never met someone who's kept me on my toes the way you do," she told her. "I've always been the one calling the shots. I've never risked my heart so early into a relationship," she admitted, the brunette looking back at her intently. "And I really didn't think I'd be falling for someone like this after everything I've been through these past few years. You could be my breath of fresh air or you could be my worst nightmare."

Eliza gripped the blonde's hips, resting her forehead against Arizona's. "Please don't be scared, Arizona. This isn't just a chase for me," she reassured her. "I wouldn't dream of hurting you. Let me show you how good I can be to you," she said, and Arizona felt the sincerity in Eliza's tone.

"I was married, you know," Arizona confessed to the brunette.

"I know," she responded, gently running her hand through Arizona's hair. "I... I googled you out of curiosity after seeing you around the hospital," she confessed, embarrassed now.

"You what?" Arizona laughed.

Eliza chuckled, looking away in embarrassment. "You were so pretty! God, _so_ pretty, and I wanted to know you but I wasn't sure yet how to approach you," she confessed.

"Wow," Arizona responded. "Who knew? Eliza Minnick - double board certified surgeon, residency director, educational consultant... scared of pretty blonde girls from Seattle," she teased.

Eliza laughed. "Don't tell anyone," she leaned in closer to the blonde, kissing her cheek. "But seriously," she gazed into Arizona's eyes. "I can't imagine what it's like to have been through what you've been through, and I know if it were me I'd have my scars. Hell, I already do," she bit her lip. "But I'm here for all of those things, okay?"

Arizona stared back at the woman in front of her. She squinted her eyes. "Are you sure you're real?"

Eliza chuckled. "Far as I know, yes," she responded, pulling Arizona down from the counter. "Now let's go to bed, _girlfriend_ ," she smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter ended up _way_ longer than I intended! There was actually more but I cut it down to add to the next chapter. Enjoy your smut and keep the reviews coming!

* * *

So, how are we going to handle this?" Eliza asked with a deep breath as they neared the hospital on their car ride to work. "Did you want to continue keeping this a secret?"

"I don't want to, no," Arizona responded. "I want to walk in holding your hand and shout from the rooftops that you are my girlfriend, but I think I need to prepare some of my coworkers first," Arizona said cautiously.

"Okay," Eliza said hesitantly. "Does it really matter what they think though? It's your life, Arizona," she responded, the car coming to a stop as they reached downtown traffic.

"No, it doesn't matter," Arizona reached for the brunette's hand and turned to face her. "But these people have been my friends for years. Karev, Richard... I respect them enough to tell them properly instead of surprising them."

"You think Richard's going to be surprised?" Eliza smirked. "You do remember our little incident, don't you?"

Arizona grimaced. "Oh god, I haven't really had a major conversation with him since then," she sighed.

"He's your friend and colleague, Arizona," Eliza responded. "Just talk to him."

"No, no, no, you're not understanding the problem here. Richard, he's the Chief. Well he's not the Chief, but he's the Chief, you know?" Eliza raised an eyebrow and looked on in confusion as the blonde continued to ramble. "And I just-god this is embarrassing-authority, it terrifies me. And for awhile, it was fine because we became friends and it was almost like he wasn't my boss, he was a friend! It was great. But now I've done something that upsets him, and he's always going to be the Chief to me, and when authority gets mad at me," Arizona paused, her face turning red. _You will not let Eliza Minnick see you cry over authority,_ she coached herself. "I kind of freeze up, so I guess you could say I'm actually a little terrified."

"Authority issues, huh?" Eliza chuckled.

"Yeah," she responded. "Just a little bit," she fidgeted nervously in her seat.

"I'm Grey Sloan's residency director. I make sure the attendings are teaching their residents properly," she reminded Arizona. "Do I scare you?" Eliza asked smugly as traffic finally cleared up.

"Not when you're driving 10 under the speed limit, no," Arizona quickly responded, knowing full well that prior to their relationship, Eliza's authority in the hospital had made her uneasy on several occasions.

* * *

"Doctor Robbins," Arizona heard her girlfriend's voice approaching as she picked up a black marker to move her 3pm surgery up earlier in the day.

"Doctor Minnick," Arizona tried to sound as casual as possible, looking around at the several other doctors within ear range of their conversation.

"What are you doing with the OR board?" Eliza asked her, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Oh, my 12pm surgery was cancelled so I'm just moving my 3pm surgery forward since the patient is already here and ready to be prepped," Arizona smiled.

"I'm not sure you should be holding that marker, Doctor Robbins," Eliza said firmly. "Doctor Bailey - I mean, the Chief of Surgery," Arizona paused at Eliza's words and became wide eyed as Eliza took a step toward her. "I just... I know that lately she prefers this board to be entirely left alone by everyone except for me," Eliza finished. "It's the Chief's board, that's all," she said in a quieter tone, a hint of smugness in her voice, and Arizona instantly caught on to what Eliza was trying to do.

"I certainly don't mean to offend," Eliza continued. "I just... would hate to see you get into any sort of trouble... with the Chief," she lowered her tone and spoke softly enough for only the blonde to hear, " _or with me._ "

Arizona bit her lip at that last part. Eliza's first threat made her uneasy as hell, while the second made her want to turn the OR board into a freaking coloring book.

"And besides," Eliza continued, her voice suddenly chipper again. "Doctor Webber has OR 2 at 12pm, he saw the empty spot and already took it, which I could have written just now if I had the marker to my board," she said as Arizona handed it to her. "But I mean, you could always ask him if he can move his surgery back so you can have it."

Arizona winced. "That won't be necessary," she replied. "I'll just keep doing my rounds," she said as she began to walk away.

"Oh, and by the way, Doctor Robbins," Eliza called after Arizona as she walked away. "I'll be scrubbing in with you and a resident during that 3pm surgery, so please come prepared to teach!" she said cheerfully.

* * *

Arizona found the nearest on-call room. She had just finished her rounds for the afternoon before surgery. She didn't know where Eliza was, but she had time to kill before their surgery together. Nervously, she paged Eliza, half expecting her to be too busy to show up. Five minutes later, the door popped open.

"Doctor Robbins," Eliza nodded as she entered the room. "This is a peculiar place for a consult."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Arizona asked, causing Eliza to pin the blonde against the wall.

"Excuse me?"

"You can't just walk into the hospital with me and make me nervous and play with my authority issues after I just confided in you about them," she complained.

"I'm sorry," Eliza chuckled. "I didn't realize I was making you nervous."

"Oh, stop," Arizona responded. "You know you are! It's part of your whole thing you have going on. You love teasing me and making me uncomfortable and causing me to hide nervously in on-call rooms, it's what makes you tick," she snapped.

"Is it?" Eliza asked as she leaned into the blonde, her breath tickling Arizona's neck.

"Yeah, it is," Arizona snapped, squirming underneath Eliza's grasp. "It's annoying," she tried to resist.

"But it's so _fun_ ," Eliza whispered seductively into her ear.

"It's rude," Arizona sighed, knowing full well she wasn't going to win this one.

"I'm sorry," Eliza husked in her ear. "It's just that you're so hot when you get like this. I love getting you flustered," she planted kisses on Arizona's neck as she ran her hands down her body.

"We have surgery soon," Arizona stated, looking at the clock on the wall behind her.

"Relax, baby," Eliza silenced her. "We have 30 minutes before we have to be anywhere."

Arizona gave in and fell into Eliza's kiss. Eliza's hands gripped Arizona's hips and pulled her closer as Arizona ran her hands down Eliza's back. "Fuck, is the door locked?" Arizona paused.

"Yes," Eliza responded, kissing along Arizona's neck. "I knew why you paged me," Arizona shivered as the brunette's breath tickled her skin. "I don't like your attitude. I think you need a reminder on who's your boss."

"You're not my boss," Arizona corrected her, out of breath.

Eliza pulled away from the kiss, wrapping her hand around Arizona's neck and giving the woman a firm look. "You need to _stop_ ," she said firmly.

"I'm not scared of you," Arizona snapped back and as the brunette looked deeply into her eyes and let out a low growl.

"I see the way you look at me," Eliza told her, not breaking eye contact. "I know I make you nervous," she responded, pulling Arizona's scrub top over her head. She pinned Arizona's wrists against the wall with one hand, the other reaching into Arizona's scrubs. "God, you're so wet," she remarked, looking into Arizona's eyes.

Arizona whimpered under Eliza's stare. "God, it's not fair for someone to have this much of an effect on me," she said as she squirmed under the brunette's touch.

"You love it, don't lie," the brunette responded. "Are you gonna behave?" she whispered into Arizona's ear.

"I... I don't know," Arizona responded, feeling lost for words at the moment.

"You'd better stay quiet," Eliza warned. "The walls have ears," she smirked. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Arizona's mind was going a million miles a minute and she felt flustered beyond belief, but responded anyway. "What is it?" she asked.

"I didn't lock that door," Eliza giggled into her ear.

"What?!" Arizona tried to escape for Eliza's grasp to reach the door.

"Stop," Eliza said firmly. "Isn't it more exciting to think that anyone could walk in at any minute?" She raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"No," Arizona snorted. "It's terrifying! I _know_ these people," her eyes popped out of her head. "You're such a freak!" she laughed, playfully pushing the brunette away.

" _You're_ the one who choked me last night," Eliza said firmly, pinning Arizona's arms against the wall again. "So here's what I'm gonna do. I'll lock that door, but you're gonna do whatever I say, and you're gonna stay quiet."

"O-Okay," Arizona responded as Eliza went to lock the door and quickly returned.

"I'm so wet right now," Eliza whispered in her ear.

"Let me touch you," Arizona pleaded.

"No," Eliza said firmly. "This isn't about me. You made me come so hard last night," she whispered. "I couldn't help but scream your name. So now I'm gonna make you come and see how hard it is for you to keep from doing the same thing."

Arizona had goosebumps all over her body and could feel herself getting more turned on every second. "Bed. Now." Eliza demanded, taking Arizona's hand to lead her to the bed and pushing her down before climbing on top of her.

Eliza straddled Arizona and pulled off her scrub top, revealing the black lacy bra she was wearing underneath.

"Take it off," Arizona pleaded. "Please."

Eliza leaned forward, her arms outstretched and holding herself overtop of Arizona. "You can't always get what you want, princess," she teased, kissing the blonde's neck.

"I don't usually allow anyone to talk to me the way you did last night," she whispered into the blonde's ear. "But I'm not gonna lie, I enjoyed every second of it," she said as her hand returned to Arizona's clit. "But right now, you're mine. Got it?" Her voice had suddenly gotten so much more aggressive, and Arizona felt herself becoming consumed by the woman on top of her.

"Yes, baby," she managed to utter as Eliza teased her clit.

Eliza pulled Arizona in closer as their lips met, her fingers slowly entering the blonde as both their hearts pounded inside their chests. This kiss felt differently than others that day, it was deeper and passionate. "I really meant what I said last night," Eliza gazed in Arizona's eyes. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on," she said as she worked her way down to Arizona's breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth. Arizona let out a small moan at the contact. "Shhhh," Eliza whispered. "Don't forget that we're not alone right now," she said gently, her lips locking with Arizona's as the blonde wrapped her arms around Eliza and clawed at her back. Her thumb began to circle Arizona's clit.

Arizona reached around to unhook Eliza's bra. Eliza sat up to remove it, tossing it across the room before quickly locking lips with Arizona. She aligned herself with Arizona so that her leg was thrusting into Arizona's center, causing just enough friction to make Arizona crave more.

"Don't tease me," Arizona pleaded.

"What do you want?" Eliza teased.

"God, just fuck me already," Arizona sighed.

"Not good enough," Eliza said as she continued to thrust her leg into Arizona's center. "You can do better," she teased.

"Eliza Minnick, if you don't fuck me right this second I'm not going to be quiet and then the whole hospital is going to know that you're screwing Arizona Robbins," Arizona said in exasperation.

Eliza laughed into Arizona's neck. "Is that supposed to be a bad thing? Cause I think I would thoroughly enjoy that," she slowly returned her hand to Arizona's clit. "I want everyone to know you're my girl," she whispered seductively as she slipped two fingers inside of Arizona.

"Fuck," Arizona whimpered.

"Mmm, that's my girl," her teeth dug into Arizona's neck as her fingers curled into Arizona's g-spot. "Are you gonna be good and come for me?"

"Eliza, baby," Arizona moaned. "Fuck," she whimpered under her breath.

"Answer me," the brunette whispered.

"I'll do whatever you want," Arizona managed to respond breathlessly. "I'm yours, Eliza."

"Mmm, say that again for me," Eliza gazed in Arizona's eyes, a smile sneaking its way onto her face as she bit her lip.

"I'm yours. Please, baby, make me come," she pleaded.

"Your wish is my command," the brunette responded. Her fingers pumped faster inside of Arizona as she circled her clit with her thumb. She began to devour every inch of Arizona's body with her mouth that she could reach from her current position-from her neck, to her collarbone, down to her breasts as she swiftly circled each nipple with her tongue. She moved up to be face-to-face with Arizona, her fingers pausing for a second to grab Arizona's hand. "Touch yourself," she commanded.

"What?" Arizona responded.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless, and you're going to touch yourself at the same time," she said, directing Arizona's hand to her clit. "It's the best of both worlds, and it's even more fun to watch," she teased as she licked her lips.

"You don't come until I say so," she demanded. "Am I making myself clear, Doctor Robbins?"

"Yes, baby," she responded.

Eliza began to pump her fingers into Arizona, curling into her g-spot. "You're so wet," Eliza sighed into her ear. "Is this why you paged me here?"

"I can't resist you," Arizona groaned. "I couldn't wait 12 more hours."

Eliza giggled sinisterly, perhaps a bit too loud. "Such a slut for me," she whispered as she inched down to Arizona's breasts, cupping one in her hand and devouring the other with her mouth.

"Fuck," Arizona whimpered. "Please let me come, Eliza," she pleaded as she looked down to make eye contact with the brunette.

"We're in the hospital, Doctor Robbins," she reminded her. "Be professional," she said with a wink.

"Doctor Minnick, please let me come," she pleaded. Eliza instantly picked up speed as she thrusted into Arizona and Arizona followed her lead, her hand moving faster on her clit.

"Come for me, baby," Eliza moaned into Arizona's ear. "Come for me."

"God, fuck," Arizona squirmed underneath her. "I'm so close."

"Good girl," Eliza said as she kissed along Arizona's neck. She paused to look into Arizona's eyes as she continued to tease her g-spot. "Don't scream," she said with a smirk.

"Oh, fuck," Arizona groaned. "I'm co-

Eliza's lips met Arizona's before she could finish her sentence, swallowing Arizona's moans as her orgasm took over her body. Arizona's free hand ran down Eliza's back, her nails digging into her skin enough for Eliza to feel a sting and know that there would still be marks left there later.

"Mmm," Eliza sighed as she lifted her hand and took her fingers into her mouth one at a time to taste her girlfriend, never breaking eye contact. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," she plopped onto her back and allowed the blonde to rest on her chest as she caught her breath.

Eliza looked at the clock on the wall. "We have 10 minutes before people start wondering where we are," Eliza sighed.

Before Arizona could reply, they were interrupted by a knock on the door and the sound of someone wiggling the door handle.

"Fuck," Eliza whispered, jumping up to gather their clothing. "Babe, get dressed, quick," she tossed Arizona's clothing to her before returning to kiss her again. "You can page me anytime," she winked before getting back up to get dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter! Next chapter will focus more on Eliza & Arizona, but I wanted to include everyone as well since it felt important to add to the story. Hope you guys enjoy, and thank you for your lovely reviews and sharing this on twitter!

* * *

After the two had finished getting dressed in a panic, Arizona looked around in a hurry trying to find something to make herself look less suspicious whenever whoever was on the other side of the door walked in and saw her locked alone in a poorly lit on-call room with Eliza. She grabbed a random book off the nearest table without even looking at the title and sat up in bed, pretending to read it.

Eliza unlocked the door to find Meredith. "Dr. Grey," the brunette greeted her. Great, she thought. This is the most awkward scenario possible considering this woman already hates me.

"Hi Dr. Minnick," Meredith replied politely. "Can I... get in here?"

Eliza realized she was standing in the doorway. "Oh, of course! Sorry, I just woke up so I'm a little out of it," she replied awkwardly. Once Meredith had walked in, Eliza rushed out of the room. For someone who enjoyed challenges, Eliza tended to panic under pressure in her own personal life.

 _Shit_ , Arizona thought, her eyes glued to the doorway. Meredith walked into the room and saw the blonde stretched out on the bed. "Hey Arizona, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just catching up on some material for my next surgery!" Arizona replied, pointing out the book in her hand. She tried to fudge the most convincing response possible but she realized Meredith could probably tell something was up from their strange behavior.

"Really?" Meredith asked curiously. "Cause that's Maggie's copy of Fifty Shades of Grey, and she sent me here to get it because she was too embarrassed."

Arizona didn't know what she looked like at the moment but she could only imagine the look of horror on her face. She handed the book over to Meredith nervously.

"Arizona," Meredith interrupted the blonde's mini-panic attack. "Is there something going on?"

 _This is it_ , Arizona thought. _No more hiding, no more secrets_. She was tired of hiding Eliza's place in her life from the rest of the hospital.

"Eliza and I are seeing each other," she blurted out quickly before she had the chance to chicken out. "But it's not just that. We're together, and we're _happy_. She makes me happy, and I'm trying to figure out how to share that with my friends without everyone hating me, because I don't like this. I don't like hiding her," Arizona stopped before she started to ramble. Meredith's reaction was far less dramatic than Arizona expected.

The other woman simply raised an eyebrow at Arizona. "Arizona," she said reassuringly. "I don't care about your sex life. You don't have to justify your relationships to me," she said calmly. "I'm not upset. I understand."

"You do?" Arizona responded.

"Yes, I do," Meredith told her. "I'm seeing someone, too, and I know how it feels to have secrets and to have people be upset at you when they find out," she said vaguely, and Arizona remembered what Riggs had told her in secret a few weeks ago.

Arizona's pager went off and she remembered that she had surgery with Eliza in a few minutes. "Shit," she cursed. "That's her. We have a surgery starting right now," she jumped out of bed in a rush and stopped to face Meredith. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Meredith smiled. "Now go! You're gonna be late!" Arizona smiled and ran down the hallway on her way to the OR.

* * *

Arizona walked into the OR to scrub and was horrified when she saw Murphy standing at the OR table with Eliza. _Shit_ , she thought.

"Murphy! What a surprise," Arizona smiled as she entered the OR.

"Hi Dr. Robbins," Murphy greeted her. "I hope you don't mind me being switched to the case, Dr. Minnick asked me to join."

Eliza raised an eyebrow over Murphy's words. _Why would Arizona mind Murphy being here?_ She brushed it off and tried to focus.

"No, it's fine! The more, the merrier," Arizona replied in her usual sunshine-y demeanor.

"Dr. Murphy, would you like to take the lead on this one for now?" Eliza asked. Arizona didn't think much of it since Eliza was always encouraging the residents to push themselves.

Murphy blinked. "Really? I mean, yes, of course! I mean, if I need help, you guys will take over, right?"

"Absolutely," Eliza assured her. "Dr. Robbins would be more than capable of taking over if you need help. I hear she has _great_ hands," Eliza gave Arizona a prolonged, seductive stare as she said the last part, which Murphy was oblivious to as she was getting ready to make the first cut. Arizona felt her body being set afire under Eliza's stare and instantly wondered how she was going to make it through this surgery if Eliza spent it making suggestive comments.

* * *

After finishing surgery and speaking to her kid's parents, Arizona stomped through the hallways looking for Alex. "Robbins!" She heard Karev call as she passed the attendings lounge. "You look flustered," he scoffed. "Wanna talk about it?"

Arizona rushed into the room, plopping down in a chair next to Karev. She looked over at Amelia, who was pouring coffee in the little kitchen area of the lounge.

Amelia turned around to see Arizona looking at her. "Oh! Shit, sorry - do I need to leave?"

"No, stay," Arizona replied, "everyone needs to find out eventually anyway."

Karev raised an eyebrow at the blonde, unsure of what was coming next. "Are you quitting or something?"

Amelia studied the blonde's face as Arizona remained silent, trying to find words. "No, she's not quitting," Amelia commented. "That's the 'I just had really dirty, forbidden sex' look,'" Amelia quipped.

Arizona at flinched at Amelia's words, giving the neurosurgeon a wide eyed stare.

"Oh damn, didn't think I was actually right," Amelia laughed, sipping her coffee. "Who was it? Was it a nurse?" Arizona shook her head. "It was a doctor," Amelia realized. "Okay. Kepner!" Karev and Arizona both made a face at Amelia.

"She's like my sister! And she doesn't even like girls," Arizona responded.

"Okay, not Kepner," Amelia said cautiously. "Murphy! She digs chicks," she said, a grimace instantly emerging on the blonde's face. "Oh right, been there done that," Amelia remembered. "Who else would it be?" Amelia contemplated for a minute. "Minnick?" she asked doubtfully.

Karev turned back to look at Arizona. Arizona nodded nervously.

"Oh, come on, are you serious?!" Alex said, his volume louder.

"Shhhh!" Arizona hushed him. "Okay, I understand you're mad, probably very upset. But hear me out," Arizona started before Amelia interrupted her.

"She's not that bad," Amelia commented. "I mean, she came here to help us improve our program. And she seems to be doing a damn good job."

Arizona let out a deep breath. "Does she even like chicks?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah, she likes chicks," Amelia said before Arizona could answer. "She has that whole 'power lesbian' vibe that makes straight girls so nervous. Sometimes I feel nervous just talking to her. You know, like when you're talking to a real confident lesbian and they're kind of in charge and you feel like you could let them rip your clothes off if they wanted to," Amelia rambled. She had no filter whatsoever, but Arizona was grateful to have someone deflect the attention from her for a second.

"Yeah, so she's gay, and she's now my girlfriend," Arizona said with a deep breath. "Please don't hate me," Arizona said nervously to Alex.

Alex crossed his arms and sat back in thought for a second. "Just tell me she's at least tolerable to be around outside of this hospital," he snapped.

"She is," Arizona responded. "She's wonderful, Alex. And if you gave her another chance inside the hospital, you'd probably find that you'd like her too."

Alex sighed. "I'll think about it," he replied. "But if she breaks your heart, I'm letting Mer kick her ass," he warned as she got up from the table.

"Wow," Amelia said mischievously. "Arizona Robbins is doing the McNasty with Minnick."

Arizona rolled her eyes and smiled. "Don't go telling anyone yet," she said as she got up. "I have to break the news to Richard. After that, it's fair game for others to know we're dating."

Amelia dumped her remaining coffee in the sink and gave Arizona a nod. "Got it," Amelia assured her. "I will keep my mouth shut for once," she laughed.

Amelia made her way out of the attendings lounge as Richard entered. "Robbins," he sat down across from her. "We need to have a talk."

 _This is it_ , Arizona thought. _After this, no more secrets._ "Of course," Arizona replied.

"I know there's something going on between you and Eliza Minnick," he said calmly. "I can't tell you how to live your life or who to be with. I've known you for a long time and I know what you've been through. You deserve to be happy, and if Eliza Minnick makes you happy, then I support that," he told her.

"Really?" she asked, relieved. Richard nodded. "I know she wasn't brought here for the best reason, and I didn't plan to feel this way. I didn't want to. But there's just something about her," Arizona said. "I haven't felt this way in a long time."

"I know," Richard replied. "You've had a rough couple years. You deserve this," he patted Arizona's hand. "And besides, I'm starting to realize that her program is pretty damn good," he admitted, rolling his eyes. "I guess I'm just stubborn, like the rest of us."

Arizona laughed. "I'm glad to have you back, Richard," she smiled.

Arizona felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Her face lit up when she saw Eliza's name on the screen.

 _I never did take you out for that drink. Joe's tonight? I'm buying. ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

"Care for another drink?" Eliza asked playfully as Arizona finished her first drink.

"I said I would go for _a_ drink," Arizona teased. "Now your luck is all up."

"Oh come on," Eliza pouted. "We both know you playing hard to get is an act! I'm your girlfriend, remember?"

"I'm just teasing," Arizona assured her. "Fine, another drink," she said, and Eliza jumped up from her seat to grab another gin and tonic for the both of them.

"I'm sorry we didn't do this sooner," Arizona said when Eliza returned. "I know it's been three months since you first asked me out."

"It's okay," Eliza said. "I knew it was going to happen eventually. When I want something, I go after it," Eliza laughed as she leaned toward Arizona across the table.

"I think you're the most confident person I've ever seen," Arizona laughed. "Almost cocky, but not quite. It was annoying at first, but you were right - it's charming," she smiled at the brunette.

"It's a little bit of an act," Eliza confessed, sipping her drink. "I was so nervous that I had to start drinking before you got here. I'm not always as confident as I appear."

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked.

"I push myself, which means I tear myself up over everything and fail to see my strengths when I don't succeed," Eliza responded.

"Why do that to yourself? You're a wonderful human being and you don't deserve that kind of pressure from yourself," Arizona responded, holding her hand from across the table and intertwining their fingers.

Eliza smiled. "It's something I'm working on," she replied. "So what about you?" Eliza asked, placing a kiss on the blonde's hand. "What's your biggest flaw? Or do you not have any?" She raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

Arizona chuckled. "Oh, I have flaws," Arizona responded as she leaned forward toward Eliza. "I smoke when I'm stressed," she confessed.

"So do I," Eliza chuckled. "It's a terrible habit and I'm trying to break it."

"My friend Mark," Arizona felt herself tearing up as she brought up his name, "my daughter Sofia's father, he said my biggest flaw was that I'm a terrible listener," she responded, laughing now at Mark's bluntness.

"He sounds sweet," Eliza joked. "What made him say that?"

"He was the kind of person who liked to give it to you straight. He would always be honest and tell you what you needed to hear, instead of just what you wanted to hear," she responded. "He died after the plane crash we were in with Meredith."

"Arizona," Eliza leaned forward and kissed the blonde's hand again. "I'm so sorry. You've been through so much."

"I guess you could say that," Arizona nodded, biting her lip. "But I'm here now, and I'm in a better place, and I'm with you. So I'm better now. For awhile, I wasn't. Not at all. But I'm healing, and I'm looking forward, and that gives me hope. Being here with you, right now, in this moment, it gives me hope."

Eliza placed a finger under Arizona's chin and pulled her closer, kissing her on the lips before gazing directly into her eyes. "You amaze me," she said softly as they sat in silence for a few seconds.

"So," Eliza broke the silence. "Tell me about Sofia," she said as she took another sip of her drink, listening intently.

"She's perfect," Arizona smiled. "She lives with Callie in New York right now, but we switch off so that she can have both her moms. She's like this ray of sunshine, and ever since she came into my life, nothing has ever been the same," she gushed.

"I would love to meet her one day," Eliza replied, her thumb stroking her girlfriend's hand. "She must be amazing if she's your daughter."

"That would involve meeting my ex-wife," Arizona warned. "Things didn't end so smoothly with her when we broke up or when she moved to New York last year."

"That doesn't scare me away," Eliza shook her head, smiling at Arizona. "I would hope that she can at least be civil, for the sake of your daughter."

"I mean, I'm sure she will," Arizona replied. "But we have a lot of history, and we hurt each other a lot, and I think she's still punishing me for that."

"Screw that," Eliza scoffed. "If she does that to you when I meet her, I'll stand up for you. Respectfully," she promised.

Arizona chuckled. "I can stand up for myself, silly," she responded. "I don't want you to have to get in the middle of all that."

"It won't be a big deal," Eliza assured her, finishing her drink. "I'm just not gonna let anyone talk down to my girl. Can I get you another drink?" Eliza asked, smiling at her girlfriend.

"I've barely touched this one," Arizona laughed. "Stop trying to get me drunk, Minnick," she said playfully.

"Just showing you a good time," Eliza winked. " _I'm_ getting another drink. Be right back," she said as she got up from the table.

"Arizona!" Arizona heard a familiar voice shout from behind her before April appeared in front of her. "I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?" she asked as she sat down at the extra seat at the small table. Before Arizona could say anything, Eliza returned with her drink, wide-eyed when she saw that someone else had joined them.

"Doctor Minnick!" April greeted her. "What a surprise," she said awkwardly, not knowing how to respond. "Did you just get here? ... _oh_. Oh god, I'm so sorry! I'm interrupting something, I'll leave," April said awkwardly as she started to get up.

"April," Arizona laughed, grabbing April's hand and pulling her back down. "It's fine. You can stay. Besides, I don't think you and Eliza have really gotten to know each other yet. Eliza, April is one of my best friends."

"It's nice to meet you outside of the hospital," Eliza smiled as she sat back down across from Arizona. "I don't know if we got off on the wrong foot or not. I'm sorry about all the trouble everyone's given you. I didn't know Meredith Grey was going to be suspended," she told April.

"It's not your fault," April shook her head. "I just took the job that was offered to me, which is the same thing you did. Anyway, I'm here to get drunk," April pounded her hands on the table as she got up to go to the bar. "I'll be right back."

"I'm gonna warn you," Arizona winced as April walked away. "Drunk Kepner is not a pretty sight."

Eliza laughed. "Is anyone pretty when they're drunk? I think I've had one too many myself," she said as she leaned in closer to the blonde, chewing on her straw. "Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to get to know your friend. But can we get out of here soon?" she asked Arizona, biting her lip.

" _SHIT!_ He was just doing fine!" they heard April shout from across the room, causing several people in the bar to stare. April returned to their table. "That's my pager," April rolled her eyes. "One of my post-ops just coded. Can I maybe join you guys another night?"

"Of course," Arizona replied. "Hurry up before your patient codes again!"

"Okay, I'm going," April took a quick sip out of the drink she has just bought before placing it on the table. "It was nice meeting you, Doctor Minnick!" she shouted as she ran out the door.

"She was quite the character," Eliza laughed. "Do you think she'll ever call me by my first name?"

Arizona laughed. "I'm sure she will," she responded. "April's quirky, but she's sweet. You'll love her."

"You know what else I would love?" Eliza said suggestively.

"To go home with you," she answered her own question, tossing her drink aside. "But I can't drive," Eliza sighed, resting her head on the table.

"I barely touched my second drink," Arizona told her. "Give me your keys and I'll drive. I can take you to my place this time since DeLuca's working tonight," she winked at the brunette.

"Say no more," Eliza pulled herself up from the table and took Arizona's hand. "Let's go," she said, leading Arizona out of the bar.

* * *

Yes, I went there! I was re-watching season 7 recently and had forgotten that Arizona and Mark ended up getting pretty close, too. I feel like some of the characters' pasts aren't brought up enough on Grey's anymore, so I thought it'd be neat to have Arizona tell Eliza about Mark. As always, thank you for all the reviews and keep em coming! I can't make any promises on when to expect updates since I have a busy life right now, but I have had some extra time lately so I'll keep the updates coming whenever I can!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! First, I'm _so_ sorry that I haven't updated this one in a few weeks. I haven't forgotten it - I was running low on inspiration for this one and I didn't want to put out something half-assed just for the sake of updating! I haven't updated this since before the finale, but we're going to pretend in this fic that Eliza didn't get fired, lol. I guess that makes it an AU now. If you like this one, be sure to check out my other fic- it follows the events after the finale and I'll be continuing that one as well! **

**While you're reading this, if you want to get a feel for my inspiration for this chapter, you should listen to The Maine's song "Taxi." It's on Spotify and the lyrics are adorable - I feel like it fits their relationship perfectly. As always, thank you for your kind reviews and keep em coming!**

* * *

As they walked to the car, Eliza's head started to spin as the amount she had drank before and after Arizona got to the bar began to catch up with her.

"Hey," Arizona called as they reached Eliza's car. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Eliza tried her best to hide the fact that she was a little more than drunk. _What were you thinking, Minnick? You know you're a sloppy drunk!_

Arizona flashed a dimpled smile. "You're drunk," she said, walking over to the passenger side to open Eliza's door for her. "Let's go home."

Eliza plopped into the passenger seat, fumbling for the seat belt behind her before strapping it across and leaning back to rest her feet on the dashboard in front of her.

Arizona climbed into the driver's seat and paused before starting the car, staring at the woman beside her. Eliza took a few seconds before noticing the other woman was staring at her.

"What?" Eliza asked, a smiling spreading across her face.

"Nothing," Arizona smiled. "It's just... you're kind of beautiful."

Eliza blushed, fidgeting in her seat. She couldn't think of a single girl who had ever made her nervous the way Arizona Robbins did. It was uncharted territory - terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

"I'm not," Eliza chuckled, brushing her off. "You are, though."

"Eliza Minnick," Arizona stopped her. "You are _beautiful_."

Eliza bit her lip, melting under the gaze of Arizona's blue eyes. "Thank you," she said softly.

Arizona perked up and smiled victoriously as she started the car. "You're welcome," she said cheerfully. _Oh God, this woman is adorable,_ Eliza thought.

Eliza leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes as Arizona drove. Arizona looked over at the brunette beside her, thinking the woman had dozed off in her drunken state. They drove in silence for several minutes before Eliza opened her eyes. She watched Arizona quietly, knowing good and well what she wanted to say, but wondering whether it was a terrible idea given that she wasn't exactly in the sharpest state of mind at the moment.

"Arizona." She said nervously.

"Yes?" Arizona glanced over at her, smiling.

 _Well, fuck_ , Eliza thought. _Now there's no going back._

"Earth to Eliza," Arizona interrupted the brunette's train of thought. "Were you going to say something?"

"I, um. I had a really good time with you tonight," Eliza said awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Arizona smiled back at the brunette. "I did, too. Now are you gonna tell me what's really on your mind?"

 _This woman knows me too well._ Taking a deep breath, Eliza blurted out the words she had been terrified to say. "I love you, Arizona. I'm falling in love with you."

Silence. Eliza looked over at Arizona in the corner of her eye to see the blonde focusing intently on the road in front of them, biting her lip. _Well, fuck,_ Eliza thought again. _You've done it now, Minnick. You got the girl, and then you opened your stupid mouth, and you scared her off. This is why you don't open up to people!_

"I'm sorry," Eliza panicked. "I shouldn't have said that. I scared you. I'm drunk, I shouldn't - you shouldn't have to deal with me being like this."

Arizona giggled, looking away from the road for a second to admire the woman beside her. "You're adorable right now," she gushed.

 _Adorable? Is this woman crazy?_ Eliza thought. _Wait, what? Stop it, Eliza. Arizona Robbins is not crazy. You might be, though._

Arizona pulled into a nearby parking lot off the side of the road, unbuckling her seat belt and reaching over to unbuckle Eliza's as well. "Wait, Arizona," Eliza pleaded, doing her best to lift herself from her seat in a panic. "Please don't kick me out of here, please don't make me walk," she whined. "Oh god, I'm so drunk, I'm sorry!"

"Wait, what?" Arizona tilted her head in confusion. "Are you done now, beautiful?" she asked, her dimples popping out as she smiled at the brunette.

Eliza froze. "I, um. Yes?"

"Good, because I'd like to kiss you now." Before Eliza could react, Arizona leaned in and pulled the brunette closer, their lips meeting as Arizona ran her fingers softly through Eliza's hair. Eliza felt her stomach erupt with butterflies, a feeling that she hadn't felt so intensely in as long as she could remember. In that moment, there were many things she wanted to do with Arizona Robbins, but she held back, fearing that she would embarrass herself in her drunken state. When the kiss came to a natural end, Arizona gazed into the brunette's eyes longingly. "I love you, too," she said softly.

Eliza's heart skipped a beat. "You do?" _Is this real life?_

Arizona's dimples popped out again. "I do," she said sincerely. "I've been wanting to say that a lot lately, but I didn't know how. I'm glad you said it. I thought I was going crazy - that I was the only one."

"God no," Eliza sighed. "You're not the only one. I'm head over heels for you, and I've never gone crazy over a girl like this. You melt me with those blue eyes and that smile and your heart of gold. I'm still pinching myself that you even gave me the time of day," she confessed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Arizona questioned. "Something about you is just so... _magnetic._ I tried like hell to push you away because I was scared, and not just because of the drama at the hospital. I've been terrified to get hurt again. But you..." Arizona drifted off as she took in the beauty of the woman beside her. "The hurt, the heartbreak, the fear... you make it worth the risk."

"I'm going to prove to you that I'm not like any of the girls who hurt you, Arizona," she promised. "I'm sure you've heard that before, but I mean it. I'm not a sappy person. I don't usually show my feelings like this," she laughed nervously. "But with you... god, I'm such a sucker for you. You have me, Arizona."

"You're a sucker for me, huh?" she said mischievously. "I'll remember that," she winked, putting the car back into drive so they could head home.

"Don't let it get to your head _too_ much now," Eliza teased. "Hey," she husked, grabbing Arizona's arm gently. Arizona looked back at her nervously, her mind going a million miles a minute. "I really do love you," Eliza spoke softly.

Arizona felt a smile spreading onto her face that she was sure she wouldn't be able to wipe off for the rest of the night. She took Eliza's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. "And I really love you, Eliza Minnick."


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys, I am _so_ sorry that it took me so long to update this one! I hope this update is worth the wait - prepare yourselves for fluff, fluff, fluff. **

**I hope everyone is enjoying Pride Month! For anyone reading this who isn't out yet or even just struggling - hang in there. Coming out felt so scary for me, but here I am a few years later and life feels better than ever. You can get through it! I believe in you. With that said, you guys are amazing and I really appreciate all of the support. Writing this chapter has me all sorts of fluffy now, so I'll stop! Please leave me your reviews so I know that you all are reading this! xo**

Eyes fluttering open, Eliza did her best to take in her surroundings despite the pounding in her head. Laying on her back, she looked down to see Arizona sound asleep on her chest resting peacefully. Even in her sleep, this woman was the most beautiful being that she had ever seen - almost angelic. She smiled to herself and thought about the past 24 hours. Last night had become a blur and the lines between reality and fantasy seemed to blend together. Had she really told Arizona that she loved her last night and heard Arizona say it back? _No, it had to be a dream_ , she thought. Her dreams had been so full of Arizona Robbins lately that she was hesitant to believe that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

She knew without a doubt that she loved Arizona. Coming to Seattle, she hadn't expected much - she spent so much of her career traveling from hospital to hospital, and she had learned not to get attached easily. It had been a long time since she'd had a serious relationship. Of course, she'd had a few flings at the hospitals she'd worked at - but it had never been anything more. She could never allow it to be any more than that. To get attached and go fall in love was too much of a risk when the nature of her job was all temporary. And she had been fine with it - she had learned to adapt to living life one day at a time.

And then Arizona happened. Being around Arizona, she had felt herself thinking about more than just the day-to-day - suddenly her thoughts were filled with hopes for the future and an overwhelming need to know this woman. She had tried to avoid it. She had tried to tell herself that their relationship could never be more - things needed to stay simple, because she never knew when she would be up and on to the next city. But with each passing day with Arizona, she felt herself not wanting to leave Seattle and somehow she felt herself become determined to stay there, no matter what obstacles came into her way. She knew that she couldn't leave Seattle without knowing that she had given herself a shot at happiness with the first woman to make feel again in years.

"Wow... I can hear you thinking from over here."

Eliza snapped out of her trance to see her girlfriend now wide awake, looking up at her before propping herself up so that she was facing the brunette.

"Good morning, beautiful." She climbed on top of Eliza, straddling her before leaning down to kiss her softly. Eliza felt herself melt under her touch - she felt more love in such a simple action from Arizona than her head and her heart were really able to process all at once. When their lips parted, Eliza remained silent, admiring the woman overtop of her and unable to find words. "What?" Arizona chuckled. "Talk to me."

"Stop that," Eliza said playfully, nudging to woman overtop of her.

"Stop what?" Arizona giggled softly.

" _That_. Being so beautiful. Making me melt. Leaving me speechless," she sighed. "I don't remember much of last night," she uttered, hoping she could gauge from Arizona's words which parts of last night were reality and which parts were her mind playing cruel tricks on her.

"What _do_ you remember?" Arizona asked, biting her lip as she looked down at her girlfriend. She had believed Eliza when she said that she loved her, but now she worried that Eliza would regret what she had said the night prior in her drunken state.

"I honestly don't know. I know what I think happened, but my mind keeps telling me it was just a dream..." she trailed off.

"Why would it be a dream?" Arizona asked, a little confused.

"I don't know... sometimes some things just feel too good to be true."

Arizona gently pinned the brunette's arms to the mattress, kissing down her neck before looking back up at her. "I love you, too, Eliza."

Eliza froze for a moment before propping herself on her elbows and sitting up with Arizona in her lap. "You do?" She asked, still in a daze.

"I do," Arizona flashed her a dimpled smile. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I don't know - because you're _you_. And I'm just _me_."

Arizona shook her head and draped her arms over Eliza's shoulders. "You need to stop tearing yourself apart underneath that confident exterior..." She leaned into Eliza and pressed their foreheads together and gazing into her eyes. "That's _it_ , silly girl. You're _you_. That's why I love you. I love _you_."

Eliza wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and pulled her closer till their lips met. She quickly deepened the kiss, her tongue lightly tracing Arizona's bottom lip before Arizona allowed her entrance and they quickly became consumed by one another. Arizona gently pushed Eliza back down to the mattress, her lips finding her neck as Eliza wrapped her arms around her torso, pulling her closer. Arizona slowed her movements, placing gentle kisses along her neck before lifting herself back up to find Eliza's gaze.

"What does this mean?" Eliza asked her.

"What do you mean?" Arizona responded. "It means I love you. You're my girlfriend, no? Is it okay for me to love you?" She teased, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, I mean the hospital," Eliza told her, her voice laced with concern. "Your friends, your coworkers... most of them don't even like me. Isn't that a problem?"

Arizona took her Eliza's arms and pinned her gently to the mattress again, intertwining their fingers as she gazed down at her. "I don't care about anyone else," she said softly. "I care about _you_. I care about this. I care about us." She kissed her gently before pulling away again. "I care about the fact that you make me happier than I've honestly ever felt in my life."

Eliza bit her lip, her eyes lighting up as she took in Arizona's words. "I do?"

"You do," Arizona nodded, smiling at her.

"You make me happier than I've ever felt in my life, too."

Arizona's hands parted from Eliza's, her hand finding Eliza's cheek as Eliza felt herself melting again under the blonde's gaze. It was just something about those blue eyes and the way Arizona looked at her. The love and contentment in Arizona's eyes matched that of her own.

"It feels amazing, doesn't it?" Arizona whispered. "Being this happy."

"Yeah," Eliza blinked at her, overcome with admiration for the woman on top of her. "It really does. I love you, Arizona," she said softly, her hands finding the blonde's waist.

Arizona smiled contently at her, her dimples coming out.

"And I think I love you more, Eliza."


End file.
